


Into Your Arms

by Bunnyyumyum



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC3, Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, connor being cute, shes worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyyumyum/pseuds/Bunnyyumyum
Summary: The reader/ Connor's S/O is very worried about him staying out very late at night, especially during a thunderstorm. She stays up all night and contemplates whether she should go out and find him or not. Then he suddenly shows up and comforts the reader!





	

The sound of the thunder roaring in the dark sky left you nervous and worried as to where your lover could be, and at the very time. The night was cold, and the rain dropping heavily, refusing to cease; and with every roar, your heart pumped harder against your chest. 

All sorts of negative and extreme thoughts were circling your mind now, asking yourself where he could have been, and what if he was safe. You got up from your chair by the fireplace, put down your knit work and stood up, stretching your body that felt like a long due to sitting down for too long. Letting out a loud sigh, you placed your cold hands on your forehead and circled around the room; and with every step you took you felt that a small piece of your heart was getting torn apart. 

“Connor, where are you…”, you questioned with a very fearful and concerned tone as you stood by the window looking out for any signs of his arrival. 

Turning away from the window and heading back to the fire place, you heard a loud thud against the wooden door. Moving your body towards the sound and taking swift steps, thinking that maybe your lover finally showed up. Your heart raced, and your entire body started to quiver, and slight smile formed itself on your pale face.

Rushing towards the door, you opened it as quickly as you could and realized that it was only your old neighbor, asking if you needed any help with the fireplace since it was broken the day before.

“‘ ‘Ello, Miss (Y/L/N). Was wondering if you needed any help with that fireplace of yours, especially in this weather.”, the man asked nicely, but his voice was so loud since you were not able to hear him over the sound of thunder.

Disappointed as ever, you replied with a calm and uninterested tone; whilst still staying respectful. “Mister Foster–I..no thank you, Sir.”, you stuttered as you tried to form words and hide your disappointment. “..Thank you for you concern though, you– take care now!”, you continued before bowing down and closing the door behind the old man.

Feelings sorry for the old man as he had to walk back to his residence in the cold night, and wished you could invite him in; but you did not want him to see you with Connor, if he ever came back.

Trying to busy yourself with something, like reading an old book, sketching figures from memory, Connor’s in this case, or even knitting, you could not find peace in any of those. Every time you held that needle up and tried to insert it into some fabric you hurt yourself, mostly because you were not paying attention, while your fingers were shivering. You tried to continue reading that book your mother gave you when you were a little kid once again, but could not comprehend nor focus on the words that were expressed; shifting your focus from the book’s events to your own worries. 

You have known Connor for a while now, and you know that his job does not allow him to live peacefully knowing that he’s always out on the run, either to assassinate someone, or to gather some intelligence. Yet, you still worried about his safety, going out on his own in the midst of the night, not knowing when he’ll come back, and if ever. Strong fast as he was, sometimes he would end up cutting or hurting himself badly, allowing you to nurse him back to health. 

“I can’t live like this anymore, I am going out to find him.”, you whispered to yourself while knowing very well that you won’t find any traces of Connor. Yet, you worked up your courage and planned to head out into the woods.

Just as you were putting your navy hood and cape, you heard the door creaking. Astonished, you quickly ran downstairs to see who it was, hoping it would be Connor since he was the only one who had the keys to the house. Just as you were rushing down the stairs, while managing not to fall down since your long dress and cape were being dragged down behind you. You stopped at the last step, and your eyes glistened; it was Connor.

His face was wet and shiny, mainly because of the rain. His tall and broad figure stood out against the wall, and his chest was moving up and down rapidly; trying to regain his breath. Connor’s robes were dirty, and muddy; his hood was torn from the sides and his boots tattered. Looking at you with a tired yet neutral facial expression, Connor could not help but frown a little.

“Are you heading somewhere, in this beautiful weather?”, Connor asked you with a sarcastic tone, while maintaining that frown on his face.

“Oh! Connor!”, you yelled as you opened your arms wide enough to cover Connor’s body and made your way towards the man. Your tone sounded cheerful yet dismal. 

Running towards the man and wrapping your arms around his broad figure, you buried your face in his chest, your skin touching his wet and dirtied garments, while at the same time trying to hold back the tears.

“Where–where have you been!”, you inquired while still having your face dug into his chest, not wanting to look up at him so he doesn’t notice your tears.

A confused look formed itself on Connor’s face, he was not sure why you were all of a sudden so excited to see him, and he thought that you knew he was going to stay out tonight. Wrapping his arms around your smaller figure, Connor lowered his face to yours and asked, “(Y/N)..is everything alright?”, his tone, very soft and concerned.

“I thought…I thought something happened to you–”, your words cut by Connor’s, and your voice cracked, and tears trailed your now wet face.

“Shh, look at me, (Y/N).”, his tone still soft. Connor placed his cold hands on your soft chin and moved it up so your eyes could meet his. Gazing at your glistening (Y/E/C) eyes, Connor asked, “Why are you crying, now? I thought we talked about this.”

Not withstanding to look back at his eyes, you tried to hold back your tears. “I was..about to run out there and look for you Connor. I was..I was scared.”, you tried to look back into his eyes and managed to smile.

Wiping a tear that trailed your face with his thumb as he cupped your face with one hand, Connor could not help but chuckle at your words. “Dear, I am able to take care of myself. And the only thing that I am asking you to do is to stay here, who knows what could happen to you alone out there?”, Connor replied back while chuckling softly at the same time.

Still cupping your face with his large hands, you held them and closed your eyes; managing to let out that one final tear. Smiling and glad as ever, you let out a loud sigh of relief, your lover was fine; and there he is again embracing your body again. All these thoughts that ran through your mind late at night, thinking that you won’t able able to feel his warm large body against yours, and his hands upon your skin. But you were wrong, he’s fine now, and he’s back again, holding you tightly.

“I wish I can do something about it, but it’s my duty (Y/N).”, he sounded concerned as he tried to explain things to you. “My mind..is always running with thoughts about you, about when I’ll come back home and hold you again.”, Connor continued as he caressed your soft skin with his knuckles.

Managing to form another smile, you looked up to Connor’s face and said, “I understand, dear. But sometimes–I just can’t bare it all…just the thought of you being–”, once again your words were cut off by Connor’s thumb placing itself on your soft lips.

He looked you straight in the eyes, caressed your wet lips with his thumb and moved his head closer to yours. You did the same, lifting yourself up to reach Connor’s warm lips, and closing the gap between the two of you.

You two shared a warm and passionate kiss by the fireplace, while listening to the rain cease, and the thunder conclude slowly. Connor’s grip around you tightened, pulling you and lifting you closer to him. While you managed to reach up and wrap your small arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Pulling away slowly, Connor smiled back at you before planting another soft kiss on your forehead. You, closing your eyes and inhaling his scent before gazing into his dark eyes again and expressing your feelings. 

“I love you, Connor. Don’t scare me like that again.”, you said softly while still wrapping your arms around him.

“And I you. I won’t, (Y/N). I won’t.”, Connor almost promised and had placed his arms around your waist, pulling you closer.

It was a warm night you two shared, despite the weather and the cold. Managing to sit down and warm up a little before heading up to the bedroom for some ‘extra warmth’; believing that the fireplace was not doing its job.


End file.
